


The Process of Baking Cookies

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eric/Alan. This was a Christmas gift fic for Allison. This is extremely AU and pure rot your teeth fluffiness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Process of Baking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison/gifts).



> Eric/Alan. This was a Christmas gift fic for Allison. This is extremely AU and pure rot your teeth fluffiness.

Alan had discovered rather quickly that Beau would destroy any decorations he put up inside the apartment so that was a wash. Instead of a tree, tinsel, lights and baubles there was a carefully constructed home-made wreath on the door because it was the one place that blasted, adorable creature couldn't get to - not that he didn't try the few times the door was open and he was cradled in Alan's arms rather than shut in the bathroom or bedroom. Alan didn't really mind all that much. Eric didn't seem to either or if he did he didn't bother saying anything.

"How’s it coming over there?" The brunet tilted his head glancing over his shoulder to Eric who he had put to work cutting cookie dough and then decorating them once they were baked. Twice he'd had to smack his hand from snacking on what Eric had claimed was extra dough or when he ' _tested_ ' the candy decorations to make sure they were the 'right' kind. In the end Alan had just shook his head and laughed at him because really what else could he do?

Eric presently had his tongue sticking out of his mouth just slightly as he frowned in concentration. How the hell had Alan made this look so easy? The smaller man hadn't had a cookie stick in the cutters once and when it came to frosting them Alan's hand was much steadier than his own - he made it look so easy but in comparison well anyone with eyes would know which cookies had his _own_ signature touch.

He started at Alan's voice, he'd gotten used to the other's humming so the sudden change was unexpected. "Let's just say it's a very good thing _I_ don't get paid to bake." He glanced to the first batch of cookies he'd helped with - without the cutters; needless to say they needed the cutters.

They were odd strange shapes blobs that were only very vague semblances to circles really. Alan had for some reason insisted on cooking them when Eric had wanted nothing more than to reroll the dough up and try again. Actually, he'd wanted to leave all the baking to Alan, not because he didn't want to help but because he was terrified of ruining it all which he was certain he was doing but Alan was just too nice to say it.

"Shush, they're not that bad and I think we're done after this batch," he soothed gently even as he moved over to the table leaning in to lick a stray bit of frosting from Eric's cheek. "You're better at it than you think and if there was an award for effort you'd get it."

Eric gave a soft hum low in his throat and leaned in to the touch closing his eyes. "Didn't you say we needed five batches? This is only four, unless - Alan, you can't seriously be thinking of foisting _those_ \- "He gestured absently to his first batch with a hand, "off of someone."

Alan huffed, straightening up and rested his hands on his hips - in an effort to make himself look intimidating; not that Eric saw it as anything but adorable. "Hey! I'm offended. They're perfectly edible they're just _special_." He wagged a finger at Eric, who just stared at him open mouthed. _Offended about cookies, was he serious?_

"Just because they're not perfect little circles, trees, boxes, snow people or a flake doesn’t make them bad cookies." His brow furrowed after a moment as he tried to find the right end to his little mini-rant. "They- They've got character drat it! Don't you discredit my cookies." Alan gave a firm nod of his head sending his glasses sliding down the bridge his nose and a faint stomp of his foot.

Eric’s response that had started out as a look of confused bewilderment had changed into a smile and a hand pressed against his mouth – altering further to deep amusement, shoulders shaking with laughter that couldn’t be muted and muffled anymore. Eric reached out tugging the smaller man towards him by his apron then gripped his hips, peering up at Alan’s flushed face, filing away that slight huffy pout. “Don’t be angry, Alan. I’m sorry. Of course they have character.”

Alan grumbled a bit under his breath – like it or not he never really was able to stay mad at Eric in the long term; even if it was absolutely justified. It was one of those major failings he was sure. Little by little, the anger melted away til all that remained was a sting to his pride and a hint of embarrassment; his hands came to rest on Eric’s shoulders. “It wasn’t _that_ funny.”

“Funny? Hm, no funny at least not really.” His fingers trailed up along Alan’s chest before he took hold of the leather string of his bolo tie and pulled him down ‘til their lips were almost touching. “I was laughing because you’re without a doubt the most hopelessly adorable person I’ve ever met.” He felt the twitch of Alan’s lips quirking up into a smile just as their mouths met.

Alan rolled his eyes. He was going to show Eric how adorable he could be, well later anyway. For the moment he let his lips part and kissed Eric back clenching his fingers in both his shirt and his hair, clinging and pulling slightly. When he was ready the kiss was broken with a somewhat harsh bite of his teeth to Eric’s lower lip before he smirked and danced mischievously just out of the bigger man’s reach, arms crossing over his chest. “It’s not time for that just yet. Put that sheet in the oven and come over here so I can show you how to salvage these _extra special cookies_.”

Eric’s eyes snapped open and widened, a low groan leaving his throat. Oh Alan couldn’t be serious, but of course he was. He stood from the table and pointed a finger at his partner. “I’m on to you. You’re – you’re really something not sure what yet though.” It was more of a Alan had him pegged and he used his knowledge well, very well. Obediently, Eric put the last cookie sheet tray into the oven and crossed over to the other side of the table where Alan had gathered the newly made white frosting, the misshapen cookies on parchment paper as well as various small candies and icing for decoration.

“Now take a spoonful of this icing and pour it onto the cookie. Before you say it I know it’s drippy there’s a point to that.” He took a spoonful to demonstrate, pouring it into a puddle on the center of the cookie before taking the spoon and smoothing it out over the cookie.

“Looks messy, you’re getting frosting over the edge of it.” Eric tilted his head, hadn’t Alan told him not to do that with the other cookies? His exact words had been just the tops not the sides. But here Alan was contradicting himself and it was a little confusing. Of course, Alan knew what he was doing better than Eric did so he bit his tongue and watched curiously.

Alan just shrugged, “It’s supposed to look messy. It’s a melted snowman. They don’t melt gracefully or any sort of set way.” He handed Eric his spoon. “Go on and do the next few I need to get the marshmallows ready for the next part. Don’t worry about this. You really can’t mess it up unless you just don’t put the frosting on the cookie. Have fun with it. It’s idiot proof.”

Eric took the spoon feeling a slight twinge of dread. What if he messed it up? Alan said it was idiot proof but – No, it hadn’t looked that hard and really it was just creating a mess. He could do that. He could do that in spades. Spoon of frosting in hand, Eric took over the task of decorating his cookies and by the time Alan came back over just a couple minutes later with warm, puffed up marshmallows hot from the microwave? Eric was finishing the last cookie and the parchment looked like a target at a paintball range – splashed and splattered with white drippy frosting. “Mission accomplished, _sir_.” He greeted Alan feeling oddly accomplished.

“Nicely done! You make a good student, Slingby.” He reached to take the frosting away before taking Eric’s fingers and smearing a bit of shortening on them so they could handle the marshmallows without them sticking. “Now pick up one of these puffy little things and smoosh it into the frosting on the cookie. It doesn’t matter where. Once you’ve got it set where you want it move to the next one – we let the frosting set a bit then decorate.”

“Student, huh?” But Eric was having a much better time with this batch than he had the others before it and really he didn’t mind the idea of learning from Alan. In the end, Eric took over his odd batch of cookies and used mini chocolate chips, bits of cinnamon and spearmint candies for buttons and piped icing for eyes, noses, arms, bows and ties – or in the case of five very special cookies glasses.

Alan had taken the last batch of cookies and had decorated them on his own – occasionally pausing in his progress to peer across the table to Eric and make sure he didn’t need help. Maybe later he’d explain that he might have intentionally misplaced the cutters for the first batch so Eric would have that special batch and learn that not everything had to be just so – not even a cookie. Maybe but it wasn’t likely. Finishing he picked up an extra marshmallow and tossed it across the table – right at Eric’s forehead to get his attention. “Class is over.”

Eric blinked and picked up the sweet before popping it into his mouth. He couldn’t remember the exact instant he’d finished. Or when Alan had just left him to it – oddly this baking thing was fun. Now it was done and that was a good thing. The two moved about the kitchen cleaning up the mess, bagging and putting left overs into storage containers. Soon they had trays of cookies five of them lying out on the table to dry and finish setting, piping tips, spoons and few dishes soaking in the sink.

Alan turned his back to Eric and glanced over his shoulder. “Get that for me? I can’t get the knot to undo. Did you have fun?” He grinned a bit feeling Eric come up behind him and give the apron strings a couple tugs and pulls til they were undone, but then he found himself scooped up placed to sit on the counter and pinned there. **Uh oh.**

“I had fun and it wasn’t bad just different.” Eric tugged the apron away casting it to the floor carelessly. “Now that our baking lesson is done I think I have another lesson in mind. But-” He paused mid- sentence, leaning in to nuzzle at Alan’s neck biting hard at the pulse he found there to get the sharp cry he wanted at just that moment from him. “You get a choice. Here on the counter, sofa, living room floor or wall.”

“Oh, _another_ lesson, Mister Slingby? What kind would that be I wonder?” Alan gave a sharp breathless cry and wrapped his arms tightly around Eric’s neck, his legs wrapping about his waist. Green eyes drifted closed and he gave a soft whimper, knowing he should have expected this after all that teasing before. He turned his head pressing his lips to Eric’s ear so that he can whisper to him even if there is no need. “Why don’t you surprise me?” Then he smiled somewhat smugly knowing full well that Eric would do just that.


End file.
